Different behaviors (both with respect to a device and a person) are restricted by social and legal policies, yet the devices (and sometimes also the people) are often not aware of these policies or choose to ignore them. For example, a ringing phone is generally discouraged both in a movie theatre and a church, and is fully prohibited on airplanes in flight and in some hospitals. Conversely, a ringing phone would probably not be heard at a sporting event or in a loud nightclub.
Promoting appropriate behavior in a wireless device (or appropriate behavior of the person by restricting the wireless device) can be accommodated by notifying the wireless device of local restrictions and permitting the device to respond in some alternative fashion that does not violate those constraints (typically confined to a space but could also be confined to a period of time).
Some systems in the current art utilize “signal blockers” in places such as opera houses and theatres. Also, some systems implement a forced “turn-off” of a transmitter in certain conditions, such as on an airplane.
Current wireless devices do not typically have the ability to allow creation at run-time of applications. Such devices do not permit a user to create the user's own applications and to share those applications with other user devices. There is a device in the art allowing a user to change a controls layout. This device, however, does not permit the user to create the user's own controls on the fly (i.e, during run-time). Current wireless devices also fail to allow for the changing of the behavior of a particular control. Some wireless devices have capabilities to add only graphical modality controls, but not voice or haptic (i.e., feedback notification) controls. These wireless devices also do not provide a way to modify screen flow during run-time for themselves. Such designs further fail to allow for the combining of elements of one or more applications into a new application.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.